Somente Um Segredo
by Millah Angel
Summary: ...Quando o destino decide brincar E preciso saber controlá-lo Amor, Medo, Raiva e Inocência Por que andam sempre juntas? Como saber reconhecê-las Aconselho a descobrir rápido A chave para a saída é olhar para dentro de si...


As imponentes montanhas que se erguiam no e além dos territórios de Hogwarts alguns dias antes de recomeçarem suas aulas, causando deslumbramentos para muitos que quase nunca viam um pôr-do-sol tão belo como aquele, em que cada um dos últimos raios do sol pareciam pintados a mão por um belo e dedicado pintor que expressava toda sua emoção em sua obra, mas apesar de toda esta beleza nada anuviava a tensão mais que explicita de MacGonnagal.

- Então – disse após Alvo levantar os olhos de uma carta recém chegada, entregue (logicamente) por uma coruja, mas não uma coruja qualquer, nem branca nem parda como era a maioria, negra como a mais profunda escuridão que uma floresta poderia proporcionar, ela não assustava, mas também não causava o deslumbramento que as demais corujas causavam com seus leves e graciosos movimentos - o que a carta diz?

-Querem apenas que a aceitemos aqui por alguns meses... Talvez o ano, mas eles não acham muito provável que a garota queira ficar tanto tempo...

-Mas isso poderia ser um perigo, grande perigo aos alunos... E a ela claro – acrescentou.

- Minerva sabe que eu nunca recusaria o ensino a uma pessoa, não interessa suas condições.

- Mas...

– O diretor abaixou a cabeça e quase mentalmente falou que estava decidido e que aquele assunto não havia nada a ser acrescentado

- Muito bem, mas você sabe que ela terá algumas necessidades...

- Sei do que ela precisa...

- E onde pretende achar "isso"? Não que seja difícil com tantas pessoas convivendo juntas em Hogwarts... – falou em tom de ironia.

- Sei que existem modos e eu conseguirei dar um jeito nisso, poções talvez dará um jeito, mas o que mais me interessa no momento e saber se posso contar com você neste período, é a única coisa que lhe pediria de imediato é que a tratasse como a bruxa normal que ela é.

-O que dizem - começou, mas não teve tempo de expressar seus pensamentos.

-Digam o que quiserem, e sei que você não e tão influenciável por boatos sem fundamentos. Antes de julgá-la a conheça e a julgue por seus atos! A Subdiretora sentou-se era inútil continuar a discussão apesar de não aparentar ela só queria o bem para todos. - Espero que este sinal seja que eu posso contar com você, certo?

-Claro que pode, mas antes me responda alguns detalhes sobre a estadia da menina, ela irá ser...

- Como uma bruxa normal...

- E se ela tiver uma recaída?

-Isso e facilmente evitável, ela apresentará algum perigo se lhe faltar... O necessário.

- Ela será selecionada logicamente, já que será tudo tradicionalmente...

- Sabe acho que não é necessário, ela não deve ficar até o final do ano.

-Acho que seria melhor se a selecionasse - Disse a professora em tom neutro; Dumbledore riu-se.

-Você tem grandes esperanças de que ela vá para na Sonserina – Era uma afirmação e ele não esperava nenhuma resposta como justificativa, então continuou – Claro quer sim, mas eu pergunto também se você quer que ela esteja sobre a responsábilidade do Prof. Snape, até agora professora não havia visto as coisa por aquele lado.

-Claro que não, somente que você mesmo disse para tratá-la - lá como uma aluna normal, como...

-A bruxa normal que ela é! Não retiro nada do que disse, só estava lhe mostrando que você não avaliou as conseqüências de algumas coisas direitas. Mas já que você insiste façamos a seleção como de costume - os olhos do diretor recaíram-se sobre um velho chapéu de pano remendado - e torçamos, para que ela vá parar na casa correta... A de seu coração.

-------------------------

Longe das belas montanhas de Hogwarts mais precisamente em um pequeno vale ao sul do país chamado Millend Pouce, vivia uma adolescente com cerca de 16 anos, uma adolescente linda, alta, cabelos longos loiros, de olhos azuis intenso como o oceano azul, seu nome? Lillyth Derthem , que naquele momento perseguia a mãe aborrecida pela decisão dela e de seu pai.

-Eu não vou! - dizia indo atrás da mãe que recolhia peças de roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

- Ah, vai! - Disse a mãe impaciente - você vai terminar seus estudos, e nada de 'mas'!

-Poderia ser em casa! - Disse a garota exasperada.

- Filha você sabe que eu e seu pai não podemos no momento... - falava enquanto jogava as roupas em uma cesta.

- Então quem sabe um professor particular! -Professores custam caro, além disso, em Hogwarts ah vários professores de graça, e lá você pode conviver com a magia na prática, dez vezes melhor do que aqui, sabe que não pode fazer feitiço livremente, e se alguém a ver?

-Mas...

- Lembra que você sempre me disse que adora voar, é que sente muita pena de não poder voar por aqui, porque não ah espaço? Em Hogwarts você poderá fazer tudo que sempre quis! Pense pelo lado bom Lilly!

-Mas lá ah professores para 'bruxos'

- E o que você acha que é? Uma coruja?

-Sou... Bem somente uma parte minha é bruxa!

-Parte que descente de Ignoto Peverell, o que lhe dá uma descendência milenar de excepcionais bruxos, um dos sangues mais puros que ainda existe, o que muitos bruxos dariam a varinha para ter...

-Acontece que nem reconhecer esse sangue agora eu conseguiria- interrompeu mas a mão continuou o discurso.

-É lhe fornecendo uma varinha maravilhosa de oliveira...

-26 centímetros e um fio de cabelo de veela - falou a filha em coro - OK! Sei que não posso negar a minha ancestralidade bruxa, se era isso que você queria ouvir.

- Acho bom. -Mas, agora sério mãe, se eu for para lá, a senhora sabe que eu precisarei de... -Alvo Dumbledore, é um bruxo excepcionalmente poderoso, falei com ele pessoalmente sobre isso, é ele me assegurou que isso não será nenhum problema. A garota baixou o rosto.

- Se vocês querem tanto, tudo bem... eu vou. A mãe levantou a cabeça da garota -Escuta vai dar tudo certo, você é doce, meiga, apesar de tudo, não deixe esse acidente te abalar. -Se alguém descobrir... - disse com voz baixa.

- Ninguém vai descobrir, é por pouco tempo...

-Volto para o natal?- agora seu tom era de esperança.

- Sinto dizer que não.

- Ah eu não acredito! -Seu pai e eu ainda devemos estar no Canadá no Natal, mas devemos estar chegando no final de fevereiro e depois disso se você quiser você pode voltar.

-Se eu 'quiser'? Mas e lógico que quero!

-Já pensou na possibilidade de gostar de lá?

-Veremos!- disse a loirinha cruzando os braços.

- É... Veremos, agora suba e arrume aquelas benditas malas, não quero atrasos amanhã! A garota sorriu e subiu as escadas virando em um corredor iluminado por belas iluminarias, nas paredes havia algumas fotos de família, sobre um gasto papel de parede creme. A garota seguiu até a última porta do corredor que dava em seu quarto. Lilly entrou sem se admirar com o que havia ali dentro, já estava acostumada com a visão daquele ambiente. Mas qualquer um que entrasse naquele quarto (trouxa ou bruxo) iria admirá-lo por certo tempo. Parecia que o quarto da loira havia se estrunchado entre uma aparatação de quarto trouxa e bruxo. Um quarto relativamente grande, com apenas uma janela de vista para o rio que cortava o vale de Millend Pouce. As paredes eram revestidas por um papel escuro quase preto mas a noite dava ao quarto um ar celestial, principalmente na lua cheia, onde os raios prateados da lua atravessavam os vidros da janela e ali iluminava um quarto 'mágico' por assim dizer. No quarto ainda havia, uns poucos móveis, uma cama grande de madeira, com altos detalhes de flores em sua cabeceira (objeto do século XVI pelo visto), com cobertas brancas, que contrastavam com quase tudo em seu quarto, e almofadas super fofas, de um tecido tão macio que nada seria capaz de dizer do que seriam feitas, talvez alguém pegou as mais fofas nuvem do céu e confecciou a almofada, mas seria somente uma hipótese... No chão um tapete felpudo creme, que cobria quase toda a extensão do quarto (tapete que agora estava coberto de roupas que a garota atirou no chão pela discursão de ir ou não a Hogwarts), encostado na parede havia também um guarda-roupa comum, de marfim e em outra parede sua penteadeira que era sem sombras de dúvidas o xodó da garota em todo seu quarto, com um grande espelho e duas gavetinhas onde ela guardava mimos simples, escovas, pentes, brincos, cordões, maquiagem, presilhas para cabelos, e tudo que uma garota poderia guardar em seu quarto, mas o que mais chamava atenção naquela penteadeira, suas bordas do espelho fora todo decorado com fotos... Não de seus familiares, mas gravuras retiradas de revistas trouxas, coisas comuns, celulares, flores, gatos, batons, coroas, anéis, computador e ate biquíni era capaz de se encontrar no meio daquela confusão toda. Lillyth sonhava ter nascido trouxa, enquanto muitos bruxos abortados sonhavam em ter poderes, Lilly queria se livrar deles... Por que afinal, eram eles quem faziam ela enfrentar tudo que enfrentava... E foi com má vontade que começou a repor as roupas em uma mala, a maioria das roupas eram azul e preto ao terminar tem empurrar tudo de qualquer jeito para a mala Lilly se deu conta que se iria passar 6 meses longe de casa, seria melhor levar algo a mais... Virou-se em direção ao guarda-roupa, abriu-o ali ainda havia algumas roupas que ficariam na casa, ela revirou algumas roupas no fundo e bem escondido, em um lugar onde ninguém se preocuparia para ver se havia algo guardado estava uma caixinha, suficientemente grande para guardar uma roupa, e era o que realmente havia ali dentro, uma blusa cinza, a garota retirou-a a caixa, e dirigiu-se a penteadeira, colocou a roupa rente ao corpo e ficou olhando por poucos minutos, a blusa era simples, manga longa, algodão, ótima para uma noite de frio de detalhe na blusa havia apenas atrás os dizeres "Mörker" escritos em negro, Lilly adorava aquela blusa, e nem pensou duas vezes antes e enfia-la na mala, Lilly havia trocado a blusa a pouco tempo com uma garota trouxa do povoado em que vivia, alguns dias depois a garota desapareceu, isso não abalava Lilly, sempre que se via com a blusa ela sentia algo 'especial'.

-------------------------------- Continua --------------------------------


End file.
